The End of the Beginning
by Dolce Domonio
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! kero finishes telling sakura's dad about how toya died. very brief. i am going through a really bad case of writter's block. forgive me?
1. Default Chapter

The End of the Beginning

Ok. Here's the deal. If I can get at least 10 reviews I will continue this. And now on with the story!

Sakura looked up towards the sky as it began to rain. Pouring from the sky little drops of water began falling all over drenching her clothes. She wondered what she was going to do now that he left. She would have no one now to fill that place in heart as he could. Tilting her head back toward the ground she walked away from the church. She had to find someone to comfort her and not even God's home could make her feel safe. As she looked up, she noticed a familiar blur of yellow floating in mid air. 

"Oh, Hello Kero," said Sakura without much emotion.

"Hey Sakura," said Kero in the same manner.

Sakura turned to Kero and asked him," Is he really gone? I mean, just like that?" she paused, " To think, he saved my life and he never told me he really cared about me until right before he died..." she said trailing off looking back towards the sky.

"Sakura," said Kero, trying to fill in the awkward silence, " It wasn't your fault. We knew he was going to die. You even said so yourself when the cards confirmed that he was going to die."

"I know," said Sakura taking a deep breath," I know he was going to die, I just didn't want to admit it. I guess I was too scarred to think that something that bad was going to happen. But Kero, why did he die? It wasn't even supposed to happen this way." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is only a prologue of the first chapter. If I get the 10 reviews that I want I will write the first chapter. So far all you know is that someone has died...but the question is who?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. A New Hope

I got my 10 reviews.....but over 100 hits and only ten reviews? That's pathetic! Oh well.... On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1

The sun was setting and everyone in Tokyo was getting home to sleep in his or her safe warm beds...that is, everyone except for one person. He looked at himself in the mirror and though to himself_, Poor Sakura...she could really use a friend right now. But won't Tomoyo be there for her. She's probably talking on the phone right now with her trying to make her feel better. I feel so bad for her. And he wasn't even supposed to die..._he continued thinking about what he was going to do to help her, but he didn't know how. He had never shared any real compassion with her before, and it would not be the perfect time to show it to her.His thoughts were suddenly broken by a clock alarm.

"Oh no! I am going to be late for school!"

The boy quickly got ready for school trying hard not to forget everything that had happened the night of the death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At School

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Sakura," said a voice, "are you feeling alright? Cause I tried calling you, but the phone was busy..." said the voice trailing off.

"Huh?" said a confused Sakura, "oh! That. Well, my dad was calling everyone in the family telling that we already had the funeral. And that if they wanted to come to our house they could. That's all."

BRING!

"Welcome class. I am sure by now you have all heard what has happened. But let's put that behind us now. We are here to learn, not to spread rumors," said a very serious sounding Mr. Terada. "Sakura" he added, " May I see you for a moment? And bring your books with you."

Sakura gathered her books and slowly made her way to the front of the class. She looked down at the floor as Mr. Terada spoke to her.

"Sakura" he began," I know what you are going through is though right now, and I can understand if you would like to go home for a few days to collect yourself. You have my permission, as well as the other teacher's permission. We teachers have also decided that for this week, and this week only, you will not be assigned any homework, nor will you need to make up any assignments, tests, or quizzes." Sakura looked up at this, nodded her head and left the classroom, hanging her head down.

The class stared in awe as they saw their beloved classmate left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura slowly made her way out of the school building. She sat down on one of the benches and pulled her skates out of her bag and put them on. When she finished, she got up and slowly made her way to Penguin Park and skated around the sidewalks for a while wondering what she could do. She carefully considered her options and realized she didn't have many choices. _If I go home, I'll be swamped with family, who will do nothing but morn all day long. I can't go see Tomoyo cause she's in school with everyone else. I can't stay here because I will eventually need to go somewhere to sleep. Just as long as I don't go home, I think I'll be fine. _

Sakura mindlessly skated around town, trying to think of what she should do. As she made her way around another sharp turn she crashed into a moving shape. 

"Sorry, I should have been looking at where I was going" said a very quiet Sakura.

"That's ok. I forgive you." Said a voice. Sakura looked up to she who she knocked down and found it was Syaoran.

"Sakura," he said, not taking his eyes off her, "I know what you going through, and I want to help you." He said sounding very sincere. 

Sakura just looked at him for a moment and agreed.

On the way over to Syaoran's place, Sakura told him that she couldn't go home be cause there would be to many people around for her to think. Syaoran looked up at this and said," Sakura, If you want you can stay at my place for as long as you need. We can go to your house now and pack some clothes for you."

Sakura thought this over in her mind, and decided it would be the best option she had. She didn't want to let Touya's death drown her into a depression state forever, did she? She agreed to her friend's invitation and they walked and skated to her house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A very special thanks to:[Zoi][1], Nako-chan, [~Strawberry-Sora~][2] ,[Neohowler][3], [kukki-chan][4], [Cherry_Sakura][5], amanda, kiki, Rae, Pikachan 

They were the first ten to review my story and I want to thank you very much!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

the next chapter will only come now IF i can get 11 reviews. And please review! I have some really good ideas for this story, but i don't want to continue it if no one is going to read it. R/R-of any kind please.

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=13908
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=12538
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=38412
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=32219
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=39039



	3. A Simple Phone Call

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

The two began to walk to her house. 

"Syaoran," said Sakura cautiously," I just want you to know...my family...they aren't what you'd think...," she said trailing off.

" What do you mean Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura looked up at him and sighed, " You see, my whole family is here, I mean everybody, and they have all been questioning Touya's death. And since nobody but Tomoyo, Meilin, Kero, you, and me know what really happened, they've been making up all these stories. When you enter my house, you'll hear everything from how he committed suicide to how he was murdered. They are all over the house, and since my house is so small, there is hardly anywhere for me to be alone. They only room that is untouched by my family, is my room because I have used one of the cards."

Syaoran looked at her in shock," Sakura! Which one did you use!"

"The Lock," said Sakura," it was the only way for them to leave my room alone. Otherwise, I would have to carry The Book of Clow around with me everywhere."

"Oh," said Syaoran feeling sorry he asked.

When the two reached Sakura's house, Sakura barely having a chance to open the door, when it opened for her from the inside.

" There you are!!" said a voice from the inside.

"Where were you?" came another.

Sakura slowly walked and turned around to shut the door after her friend entered. 

"Sakura, is this one of your friends? Please don't tell me he is going to stay here too, because he can't. And what have you done to your room!"

" Ya!," said a younger voice, causing Sakura to look down to see where it was coming from.

" What are you talking about?" questioned Sakura.

"As if you didn't know!" said the younger voice," its locked! And you seem to be the only one with the key to go inside. We've tried everything to get inside, bit nothing has worked."

"Why would you guys even want to go in my room", said Sakura.

"Because! We need more room!!! This house is to small!!"

Sakura not caring anymore simply walked up to her room. Syaoran followed her.

As they started up the stairs Syaoran saw and heard the strangest things. He had seen and heard people acting out what happened the night Touya died and none of them were even close.

Sakura opened her room and let Syaoran in. 

"So, what do you think I should bring," asked Sakura.

"Umm", though Syaoran," how about enough clothes to last a few days or weeks. That way you can stay a long time or a short while."

"At the rate this is going, with my family staying here and all, I'll be staying with you a long time."

The two then began packing. Then a muffled sound coming from Sakura's desk was heard. 

"Smuara, leat muh ut!!"

" Hoe? What was that!!" said Sakura.

"Its coming from your desk, I think." Said Syaoran.

"Oh No! Kero! I completely forgot to let him out!"

Sakura quickly opened here desk drawer as Kero flew out. 

"Sakura!! How could you forget to let me out!" yelled an angry Kero.

" Gomen Kero! I forgot you lived here too!"

"Anyway," said Kero," what's that gaki doing here?"

"Kero, don't call him that! And he is here because he is letting me stay at his house."

"So why aren't you there?" said Kero.

"Because I needed to pack first."

"Oh. Well can I come to? I really don't want to stay here with your family. No offense Sakura, but they scare me." 

"That's ok Kero, the scare me too."

Sakura," said Syaoran," I think they'd scare anyone."

Sakura laughed," Ya, you guys are right. They would scare anyone."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran's House

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up the next morning byherself. She looked up and saw Kero looking down at her. 

" So, " said Kero," the sleeping beauty finally decided to get up."

" What are you talking about Kero?" said a very tired Sakura.

"Well," stared Kero," School started about three hours ago and your breakfast is getting cold."

"School!" yelled Sakura," I am going to be late!" 

"Whoa! Slow down!!! Your not going to school remember!" said Kero.

"Oh ya, I forgot."

" AnyWay, I think you should call your dad to tell him your here. Cause he wasn't at home when you left home."

" Good idea Kero, I'll call him right now!"

Sakura jumped out of bed and search Syaoran's house for a phone. When she finally did, she started to call and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" 

"Hi dad"

"Hello Sakura. Where are you calling from?"

"Syaoran's house."

"Oh that's right, I remember now."

"Hoe?"

"Syaoran called last night. He said he offered you to stay at his house until the family had left or until I wanted you to come home. I told him you could stay as long as you wanted. But only because I trust him. If I didn't, I would have brought you back. But Li-kun seems to want to make sure you feel better."

"Arigatouotousan" 

"Douitashimashite Sakura"

"Otousan?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"So you're ok with this?"

"Yes Sakura, I am."

"Ok"

"Good-bye otousan."

"Good-bye Sakura, and mind your manners."

Click

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know my chapters aren't very long. I am trying to make them longer. Please review!!! I really want to continue this story. But I can't if you peeps don't review. 


	4. Kero and Mr. Kinomoto

Chapter 3a

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kero?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

" I was wondering...Why did Touya die? I mean, he didn't really have anything to do with what happened? Did he? And how am I going to tell my father?!" said Sakura as her eyes grew wide and started filling with tears at the thought of his death.

"Well....If it makes you feel better, your father already knows. I took the liberty of telling him myself." Said Kero looking down a bit.

"HoE!? How did you... what did you say?" asked a very weary Sakura. She could not believe that Kero told her dad how her brother died.

"Well...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Ok, how am I, the guardian of the clow, going to tell Sakura's father how his son died.... I mean he should know that his daughter is the chosen cardcaptor, right? Oh-well, he goes nothing.....

"Excuse me, Mr. Kinomoto, I need to speak with you about your son," said a very unsure Kero.

When Sakura's father looked up from his hands, he saw his daughter's stuffed animal in front of him. And what's worse, he could have sworn it was talking to him.

"No Mr. Kinomoto, you are not hallucinating. I really am talking."

"Well," said Mr. Kinomoto, still not quiet sure of what he was doing (or saying for that matter), "then in that case, Please go on as I try to stay as calm as possible while you are speaking."

__

Wow! This guy's taking it easier than I though to try and hear me out! Thought Kero. 

" Well you see sir," started Kero, "your daughter is the chosen Cardcaptor. She opened the book of Clow and his magic spread around as she tried to capture them all again. She completed her task in capturing all the cards with help of that gak- er, Syaoran. He was also trying to capture the cards, but ended up helping her instead. Then she was given the final task to prove herself worthy of being a Cardcaptor, she passed that as well, and we thought that everything was finished. Then Eriol, who is half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, said he sensed something coming. He said that he didn't know what it was, but it was big, and he didn't know when it was coming. Then about a week later, Sakura and Syaoran said they also started to have a strange feeling that something coming but neither of them knew what it was. I told Sakura to be careful with what she did around people because she wanted to practice her magic. The more she practiced her magic, the more she could sense things, so I told her to keep practicing no matter what. She practiced everywhere and anywhere she could. Then, last week around Monday, at six in the morning, Sakura woke up breathing harder than ever. She suddenly started gasping for air when your son came in the room to see what was the matter. As he walked in the room, I am sure I scared him quiet a bit, considering I was flying around the room trying to call Syaoran to come over ASAP. Your son tried to stop Sakura from gasping for air, but he couldn't do it, so he was about to call for an ambulance, but I had to stop him. Soon enough, Syaoran was there, and he used Sakura's Dream card to she what she was dreaming to try to wake her up. Later, he told me that she was dreaming of a man dressed in black robes who was trying to strangle her. He said that when he saw her, he tried to free her of his grip, but found that he couldn't do it. So he tried to use magic. That worked a little and Sakura was able to breathe a little, while the man in black robes tried to regain consciencesness. Then the man got up and tried to get Sakura again. Syaoran said that he heard the man saying, "give them to me...you have no right to take them from me...there mine" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: This is the 1st half of Chapter. 3

I hope you like it, I am going through this huge writer's block so cope with me as I try to fight it!

And don't for get to review!!! 


	5. Kero and Mr. Kinomoto part 2

Sorry that it took so long

Sorry that it took so long!!!

Chapter 3b

Kero's POV

I paused to let what I just said to him sink in. I don't think I should have said too much without allowing him to think it over. Considering how hard this must be for him. 

"Mr. Kinomoto, do you have any questions so far?"

"Umm...So let me get this straight...my daughter is a cardcaptor, and you are her guardian. This kid sensed something wrong and then sometime later Sakura had a bad dream that someone was strangling her and this other kid had to come and save her?" 

"Yup, that's pretty much it so far."

"I see...so what does this have to do with my son?"

"Would you like for me to go into detail? Or layman's terms?"

"Layman's term if you please...and Kero? That is your name right? ((nods)) I don't mean to rush you but I do have a few relatives from both sides of the family coming soon, and I would really hate it if they interrupted you. You see, they aren't exactly the most patient people in the would."

" oh, I see, well, then,....where was I ....ah yes, the strange man. Well he returned again in a battle with Syaoran, Eriol, Rue, Ruby Moon, Sakura, Spinel Sun, and I. We were at some park or something, I can't quite remember, anyway, we were fighting him and then he told us that he wanted what we had taken from him back. But no one knew what that was. And whenever we questioned him, he never answered. Then after a while it turn out that he hadn't had a reflection or a shadow since my master Clow Reed took it away from him. The reason for this I don't know. Anyway after this was known, Sakura said that if we gave it back to him he might not try and fight us anymore. But the man in the black robes said that he would fight us until he got everything back that Clow Reed took from him. Then he said that he would stop if he got a sacrifice form one of us. And well, none of us wanted to give our lives up that quickly simply because it was just so sudden. And ....I am sorry I am rambling on like this and I shouldn't be explaining."

"It's alright, you may continue."

"So then Toya must have over heard this and misunderstood by thinking that the man in black wanted Sakura as the sacrifice. And tried to start fighting him. This went on for quite some time when the man deiced that this would be his sacrifice and took Toya and killed him, leaving us his body. When he let go of your son, he looked frozen with fear, but he had no pulse. And that's how we knew he was dead. I am very sorry sir, but I would have never wanted him to die."

"That's alright Kero, I am not blaming you. At least now I know the truth. Later you can go into more detail, but I have to get ready for my guest. I think there coming very((Ding dong!!--the door))soon."


End file.
